1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and login control method thereof and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a user's login to the mobile terminal with a posture-based unlock mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile terminals, such as a smartphone or tablet Personal Computers (PCs), allow the user to use various functions (such as gaming, Internet access, emailing, call placing, and phonebook functions) and consume various types of contents (such as still and motion pictures and audio files). With the frequent use of private information on the mobile terminal, security is an increasingly significant issue. In this regard, the recent mobile terminals are equipped with the lock mechanism.
For example, if the user pushes the power button usually provided at a side of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is locked with the presentation of the lock-up image (i.e. login image) on the screen. In order to use the locked mobile terminal, the user has to unlock the mobile terminal by inputting a pre-registered password. That is, the user logs in to the terminal using the password. Once the mobile terminal is unlocked, anyone can use the unlocked mobile terminal, meaning that all settings and private information stored in the mobile terminal can be exposed to other people and all applications installed in the mobile terminal can be executed by other people.
The mobile terminal can be configured to operate in a restricted operation mode. For example, the mobile terminal can be configured to operate in a limitless operation mode in which all of the applications are executable with a first password and a limited operation mode in which only the call-placing function is allowed with a second password. However, this method is inconvenient since the user has to memorize all registered passwords.